


Chocolate Chips and Rays of Sunshine

by ProustPerfume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cheek Kisses, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Nationals, Tokyo Nationals Arc (Haikyuu!!), i think at least idk if inarizaki were there for the opening ceremonies SNSJSNS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProustPerfume/pseuds/ProustPerfume
Summary: For his entire life, Hinata had been known as a bad liar and someone with a good heart.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 193





	Chocolate Chips and Rays of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short lil thing for osahina! Based on a quote bot that posted osahina with the quote “how you gonna hide all those tears from me?“ which ended up being a lot cuter than I thought it would lol. enjoy!

For his entire life, Hinata had been known as a bad liar and someone with a good heart. He was the kind of person who, when as a kid, took the blame for his little sister when she accidentally broke their mother's plant, the lie obvious because she was covered in dirt and he was sparkly clean, but he claimed it was the truth anyway just because he didn’t want her to get in trouble.

He was the one who admitted to breaking the club door, when in reality it was Yachi, because she was on the verge of tears in worry and he couldn’t stand to see his friend like that, and while Daichi had known who was really responsible, Hinata insisted on being punished anyway.

Hinata Shoyo couldn’t lie to save his life, but he hated nothing more than seeing the people he loved hurt, so he still tried anyway as a way to protect them.

But, who protected him?

It wasn’t meant to hurt his feelings, it wasn’t meant to make it feel like his heart had been ripped out of his chest, thrown on the floor, and crushed under their heel, but what they meant when they said it meant nothing to his pained heart and he still felt hurt all the same. Feeling the beginning signs of crying and emotions he’d rather not show to others tugging at his heart, he quickly excused himself and burst out of the stadium doors, hoping that by leaving he would be able to run away from the pain, but he knew it was only a hopeful wish and that the pain would follow him anyway. 

He managed to make it to behind the building before he crumpled to the floor and similarly his heart crumpled too, the safety of distance and seclusion giving him comfort for his walls to fall and for him to cry to his heart's content.

He shouldn’t care what they say, he  _ didn’t  _ care what they say, they’re strangers, people from a different school that he hadn’t even heard of, why would it matter what they thought of him? But for some reason it did, it hurt more than all of the mean words people had said to him in the past combined, and there wasn’t much he could do besides curl up into a ball and sob into his knees, hoping no one would see him in such a pitiful state.

Today must’ve just not been his day, it seemed, because at some point after being out there for who knew how long (he wasn’t sure how long it was, but it must not have been very long since no one had come to find him yet), he heard the sound of feet stop near him and the sound of a concerned yet somehow also uninterested voice ask, “Are you okay?”

He flinched, gasping a little and holding his body tighter, and the person had to have seen it but that didn’t matter, he could come back from that. Taking a few deep breaths, he felt the person’s eyes on his and it was unnerving knowing he was being watched when he was in such a state. He tried to discreetly wipe his eyes and face on his knees and when he figured he was as good as he was gonna get, he tried to put the most genuine smile on he could and looked up at the person. 

He was slightly blinded, the bright sun harsh on his eyes after they’d been hidden in the darkness of his enclosed knees for so long, but he tried to smile brighter to make up for it and hoped he didn’t look as strange as he thought he probably did (he did.)

“Who, me?” He asked, trying to sound genuine in his inquiry. “Of course I’m okay! Thank you for the concern, though!”

His eyes finally adjusted to the light and he flinched again when he saw who it was. Miya Atsumu, right? No… maybe it was his twin. Atsumu seemed a lot more… intense, this Miya was a lot more easy going, standing above Hinata with his hands in his sweatsuit jacket and giving him a mostly blank look but he could see the question in his slightly raised eyebrow. He just hoped he wouldn’t say anything about finding him like that, that would’ve been embarrassing.

“Do you normally cry and pretend nothing’s wrong or is this a special case for me?”

Hinata flinched again at the accusation and he really needed to learn how to control his reactions because they gave him away so easily, making it harder to lie than it already was. He felt his face twitch a little at the question, which was more like a statement than an actual question, and he got that horrible feeling in his stomach again.

_ Oh, no.  _ No.  _ Do  _ not _ cry in front of one of the Miya’s, what’s wrong with you? Suck it up, suck it up- _

It was futile, though. The longer the Miya twin stared at him, not exactly scrutinizing him but it wasn’t an easy look either, the more he felt his resolve crumbling and he realized he was  _ definitely  _ going to cry in front of someone this time. Mortified and embarrassed, he buried his face in his knees again and wrapped his arms tightly around them, pulling them as close to his body as he could and trying to be as small of a ball as possible, as if, ironically, for once that being small would actually help him in this instance.

The Miya twin did nothing and for a second Hinata thought he’d left but this thought was disproved when he heard a quiet sigh and the sound of gravel being crushed against pavement, shoes maneuvering, and suddenly there was a slight weight to his left side. He peeked, wondering what it was, and he saw the twin sitting beside him, his face almost stoic as he looked off in front of him. When he noticed Hinata was looking, he looked back at him and Hinata hid in his knees again.

“Just so you know, I’m not very good at this whole ‘comforting’ thing.” Even if he didn’t see it, Hinata could hear the quotations and the skepticism in the comment. “I’m better at it than my brother, at least, but that’s not saying much when he has the emotionally maturity of a toothpick.”

Despite himself, Hinata giggled at the comment, but he quickly stopped himself at the slip up. Laughing at the expense of Miya Atsumu probably wasn’t the best thing to do, especially not in front of his brother. Hinata peaked at the other again, to be sure he hadn’t offended him on behalf of his brother, but he was surprised to see that the twin actually had a slight smile on his face, like he thought it was funny, too.

“I’m Osamu, by the way.” He, Osamu and definitely not Atsumu, said simply, letting it hang in the air like he didn’t expect Hinata to respond but wanted him to know anyway. 

“I’m… Shoyo. Nice to meet you, Osamu-san,” Hinata couldn't meet his eyes, too embarrassed over the whole ordeal of crying in front of him, but from his peripheral he saw Osamu nod and lean back against the wall and he tried to do the same, hopefully imitating the now relaxed state of his accidental new companion.

They didn’t say anything, just watched as the wind blew through the trees and made the shrubbery dance, and Hinata realized he was struck with a sudden feeling of calm. Peacefulness. Chilly, almost spring air grazed his cheeks and he felt like he’s at home, sitting in his backyard with his sister on the weekend and pointing out clouds that look like shapes and animals.

His pleasant reminiscing was interrupted when he heard the smallest sound of a wrapper crinkle. He turned his head in the direction of the sound and almost guffawed at what he saw; Miya Osamu sitting beside him, taking a bite out of a half opened power bar, and with eyes wide in shock because he was caught red handed.

He chewed and swallowed his bite and turned bashful after. “Sorry,” he apologized, almost trying to hide the bar from Hinata’s eyes in shame. “You looked happy so I tried to be quiet but the damn plastic wrapper was too loud.”

Hinata giggled and let out an easy sigh, his back falling against the wall once more as he looked up at the sky. He saw a cloud that looked like a fox and smiled a bit. “It’s okay, Osamu-san. I don’t mind.”

Hinata wasn’t paying him any mind anymore, too caught up in the ever changing clouds above, so he didn’t doesn’t see the look Osamu gave him. Didn’t see the softening of eyes and the warming of cheeks as a boy looked at another boy in wonderment after seeing him cry and smile within seconds of each other. 

Not knowing what else to do, Osamu awkwardly dug through his pocket and pulled out another bar, carefully holding it out to Hinata like it was a precious jewel and not just oatmeal and chocolate chips.

“Here,” he mumbled and looked at the ground, missing Hinata’s cute and grateful smile. “I always take an extra one, anyway, so...”

Hinata beamed and gently extracted the bar from Osamu’s hand, holding it to his chest like it was a heartfelt gift from a close friend instead of a peace offering from a stranger. “Thank you so much, Osamu-san! I love chocolate chip!”

Hinata happily ripped open the bar and munched on the snack, a quiet, happy hum of a song Osamu didn’t recognize vibrating in his throat as he chewed. Osamu watched him as he downed the bar in less than a minute and something tugged on his heart watching this boy eat something as simple as a power bar so happily.

“Mmm, yum. Thank you again, Osamu-san! That really hit the spot.” Hinata offered Osamu his hand and Osamu panied for a split second until he saw Hinata’s head tilt in confusion, a small pout pulling at his lips.

“Osamu-san?” He asked, his head tilting to the side even more. “Can I throw your trash away for you?”

“O-oh, right, sorry…” Osamu put his now empty wrapper in Hinata’s outstretched hand and he couldn’t help when his cheeks flushed as he watched another smile stretch on Hinata’s lips. 

He watched as Hinata stood and tottered over to the nearby trash can, throwing the trash away and walking back to Osamu in an almost skip-like jaunt before plopping down beside him into crossed legs with a satisfied huff. 

“Thank you for sitting with me, Osamu-san. This was really fun! But, I should probably get back to my team now. The opening ceremonies are probably starting soon, so we should get going.”

“Yeah, right.” Osamu felt a little dazed, like somehow when he left the gym to get away from his annoying brother he’d accidentally stumbled into an alternate universe with cute boys who cry and smile and eat food more gratefully than he’d ever seen anyone eat before. It must’ve just been him, though, because Hinata stood up like he didn’t have a brother in the world and offered his hand to a still sitting Osamu, a dazzling smile on his face.

“Well, come on, Osamu-san! We don’t want to be late.”

“Yeah, right.” Osamu took his hand and let himself be pulled, which how Hinata managed to do that was a wonder because when they both stood at full height, he was a good half a foot shorter than Osamu.

That didn’t seem to bother Hinata in the slightest, though. He smiled at him just as he had before, only with his neck craned up to look at him, and Osamu felt oddly warm having such an open expression directly entirely at him.

“I guess I’ll see you around then, Osamu-san.” Hinata turned shy suddenly and Osamu had the terrible realization that to an outsider this might look like a confession scene.

“And… Thank you for your help. You said you weren’t good at comforting people, but I don’t think so. If you’re bad at comforting, then I’m good at lying.”

Hinata gave him a knowing smile and Osamu felt like he was being let in on a secret but wasn’t entirely aware of all the details. As if changing his mind, Hinata shook his head and waved his hand to disperse the thought.

“Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you.” He bowed and quickly scurried off only to stop in his tracks not even a foot later.

Osamu eyed him curiously, wondering why he’d stopped, but he didn’t have much time to think of an explanation when Hinata was charging back towards him. For the quickest second of his life, Osamu saw Hinata run at him, stand on his tiptoes, felt the faintest press of lips on his cheek, and then he was left with the image of Hinata’s flustered and retreating back as he ran back towards the stadium.

Spellbound, there wasn’t much Osamu could do but stand there with his hand on his cheek as he felt like an idiot for not saying anything. He completely froze up! How uncool of him. Even if he hadn’t, though, he didn’t think there was much he could’ve said. He was too in awe over this “Shoyo,” who he knew as Karasuno’s Number 10 Hinata Shoyo from the briefing Coach Kurosu had given them before they drove out to Tokyo. Even if he hadn’t totally choked at getting a sudden cheek kiss like some teen in a bad romcom, he didn’t think there was much one could say about the famous Hinata Shoyo, anyway.

With a more than slightly disappointed sigh at his total blunder, he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back around the corner he’d come from when he first saw Hinata and back into the gym. 

As if he’d been waiting for him, Atsumu bounded up to him as he entered the gym like an abandoned puppy, though he tried to play it off as appearing like he just noticed Osamu was back. 

“Oh, you’re here,” he said casually and Osamu rolled his eyes before walking towards the rest of the team, Atsumu following at his heels.

“So, where’d you go? You were gone for, like, ever. Kita-san almost sent Riseki to get you.” Atsumu spoke as they started their warms up and Osamu tried to ignore him.

“Hey, ‘Samu, come on, where’d you go?”

With an annoyed groan, Osamu glared at Atsumu. “Nowhere, I told you. I just went to get some fresh air.”

Atsumu clearly didn’t believe him, if that scoff was anything to go by, and went back to stretching his arms. “Uh uh. So, while you were getting air, did you get caught in the sun or something?”

Osamu froze at the mention of the sun, images of bright smiles and orange hair flitting through his mind. Atsumu waved a hand in front of his face, startling him.

“Uh, ‘Samu? You okay?”

“You’re so annoying sometimes, you know that ‘Tsumu?”

“Hey! What did I even do?! I was just asking you a damn question, ‘cause you came in the gym and red and stuff, no need to get butthurt!”

“Whatever.” Osamu rolled his eyes again and focused on stretching his legs. Thank god Atsumu was so easy to rile up, because there was no  _ way _ he wanted to talk about what was probably a forming crush on the spiker from Karasuno with  _ him.  _

Oh, god. A  _ crush.  _ Really, Osamu? From watching him eat a power bar? He knew he liked food, but even to him liking the way someone ate was taking it a  _ bit _ far. 

“Well, whatever,” Atsumu conceded with a slight pout on his lips as he stretched out his torso. “‘S’long as you play your best, I don’t give a damn where you went.”

“Good,” Osamu spat out and, really, sometimes he did feel like a child arguing with Atsumu, but for once it actually saved him this time around.

“Good!” The two turned away from each other and went to do their drills separately as their teammates watched them with equally weary and exasperated eyes.

“Is this a serious fight or a dumb fight?” Akagi asked quietly as he stretched out his inner thighs.

“Dumb fight,” Aran chimed in, flicking his hands to warm up his wrists. “Defintely a dumb fight.”

“Isn’t every fight when them a dumb fight,” came Suna’s bored drawl as he twisted out his back.

The three of them snorted in agreement and the conversation was forgotten just as quickly as it came. Kita, who was watching the twins as he went through plays with the coach, couldn’t help the small smile fighting its way into his lips as he watched the two of them quietly give up on their petty fight and go back to doing drills together like they usually did.

Yeah, definitely a dumb fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata running back to the stadium: omg omg omg i cant believe i kissed one of the miya twins what was i thinking whats wrong with me thats so embarrassing omg at least i wont run into him again
> 
> Hinata seeing their next match is against inarizaki: oh fuck
> 
> thank you for reading it! yay for more osahina and i hope u liked it <3  
> [ personal twitter ](https://mobile.twitter.com/edilyfthaseul)  
> [ fic twitter ](https://twitter.com/fireflysunlight?s=21)  
> 


End file.
